¿cuanto esperare?
by shigeru2011
Summary: ryoma vuelve despues de dos años a japon a hacer una corta visita pero las cosas pueden cambiar en esa semana no
1. Chapter 1

hola como estan bueno este es mi primer fic lo subi antes a otra pagina pero tube complicaciones asi que decidi subirlo aca bueno si hay faltas hortograficas perdonen aca esta

disclaimer los personajes de the prince of tennis no me pertenen le pertenecer a su gran creador

1 capitulo

Empezaba a amanecer el cielo poco a poco iba aclarándose entre todas las casas de Japón se podía ver a una muchacha sentada en su ventada mirando como el sol comenzaba a salir ya había pasado unos 2 años desde que el joven titular de seigaku se fuera a los estados unidos para cumplir su sueño

En otro lugar

-señores pasajeros se les informa que ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino las compuertas se abrirán dentro se poco

-ryoma estas despierto hijo ya llegamos-le dijo rinko moviendo un poco a su hijo

-hpm

-por fin llegamos el viaje se me hizo muy largo será porque no viajamos a Japón durante dos años estoy muy feliz de que hayamos vuelto – dijo sonriendo –bien parece que ya podemos bajar vamos

Salieron del avión y al subir por las escaleras eléctricas divisaron a una chica con el pelo largo de un azul oscuro pero tenia cara de cansancio por salir temprano de su casa rindo dijo que ellos podían ir solos a la casa pero ella insistió en que quería ir a recogerlos a ryoma y a su tía los quería mucho

-hola - saludo nanako muy contenta cuando estuvieron cerca le dio un abrazo a rinko y luego a ryoma-que tal estuvo el viaje

-estuvo un poco largo pero valió la pena no crees ryoma –le pregunto rinko

-mmm

-parece que estas cansado ryoma –le dijo nanako

-si vamos a casa –aporto rinko

Así comenzaron a salir del aeropuerto y tomaron un taxi en el camino rinko y nanako se pusieron a hablar de todo lo que había pasado en esos 2 años de su ausencia ryoma que se había sentado a la ventana miraba al cielo perdiendo su mirada si que había pasado mucho tiempo aunque sea un poco se notaba en su mirada su felicidad de volver

-ay me gustaría quedarme un poco mas de tiempo que lastima que solo nos quedaremos una semana – dijo rinko en un suspiro

-si me hubiera gustado que se queden un poco mas no ryoma

Así hablando llegaron a casa ryoma entro directo a su cuarto donde saco una toalla y se fue a tomar un baño mientras que rinko estaba en la sala hablando con nanako

-nanako tu crees que todo salga como lo planeaste-pregunto

-la verdad no lo se eso es una decisión de ryoma pero espero que al menos sea amable

-eso también esa chica que conociste por lo que me has contado me daría mucha pena que sufra

-a mi también es como una hermanita menor para mi pero es necesario

-bueno confió en ti

-um-le respondió sonriendo

En la casa de sakuno

El cielo ya se aclaro por completo sakuno se había dado cuenta de eso así que bajo de su ventana y entro a la tomar un baño cuando salio se puso el uniforme de seigaku comenzó a cepillarse el cabello que ya no traiga sujeto por dos trenzas ahora lo tenia suelto y se lo había cortado a media espalda en varia capas su aspecto había cambiado en estos años había crecido ya no parecía una niña pequeña su corazón ese día había comenzado a latir mas rápido la razón ella no lo sabia pero sentía que algo muy importante iba a pasar ese día bajo las escaleras de su casa hasta el comedor se sentó y comenzó a comer el desayuno que estaba preparado una señora muy mayor con el pelo blanco un poco encorvada por la edad y con un bastón se le acerco

-buenos días señorita – le dijo asiendo una reverencia con la cabeza

-buenos días naga-sama

-espero que disfrute su desayuno sus padres llamaron me dijeron que le comunique que los esperan haya en Europa para pasar las fiestas navideñas que serán dentro de una semana

-ah ya veo –dijo con una sonrisa triste – gracias por la comida –se levanto del asiento – naga-sama creo que hoy llegare un poco tarde

-casi lo olvidaba hoy terminan sus clases no?-pregunto sakuno asintió – saldrá con algunos amigos

-mmm algo así hasta luego-se despidió sonriendo

Comenzó el recorrido hacia su colegio estaba sumida en sus pensamientos la verdad no le agradaba ir a Europa para celebrar las fechas navideñas aunque en sus padres eran de Japón y no tomaban la navidad en un sentido tan importante la navidad igual ofrecían una gran fiesta que a ella no le gustaba

-SAKUNO HOLA COMO ESTAS BUENOS DIAS –se le acerco tomoka corriendo agitando una mano

-tomo-chan buenos días

-hoy es el ultimo día de clases no es algo triste ya no veremos a los chicos en las vacaciones aunque con mi familia viajaremos a las montañas ahí será muy divertido me gustaría que estés ahí y tu que harás?-pregunto

-esto…yo…aun no lo se

-mmm bueno vamos yendo si no se nos hará tarde y no quiero llegar atrasada

-hai

Sakuno durante todo el camino estaba callada y tomoka hablaba y hablaba de lo que haría en vacaciones llegaron cuando llegaron a seigaku entraron a su aula sakuno se4 sentó en su pupitre que daba a la ventana así se paso toda mañana hasta que toco el timbre del receso y salieron tomoka se fue con horio a umm almorzar en un lugar tranquilo sakuno se sentó en la sombra de un árbol de verdad había algo que le inquietaba aparte de el echo que iría a Europa a pasar las fiestas había algo mas

-hola saku-chan le dijo una voz familiar

-hola eiji-kun como estas-intento decir con la mejor sonrisa que pudo sacar

-bien nya pero que pasa con tigo te veo algo pensativa –le dijo

-bueno yo la verdad es que

-saku-chan si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas pero sabes que cuentas con migo

-eiji-kun arigato

Eiji intento hablar de diversas cosas con sakuno para verla sonreír no le gustaba que este triste ya lo vio una vez y no quisiera que vuelva a pasar paso el tiempo y sakuno se fue a su aula pero eiji se quedo un poco mas le daba mucha flojera entrar a sus clases aunque estaba haciendo algo de frió se quedo ahí hasta que vio…

-OH por dios es-se paro –si estoy seguro – se aproximo rápido corriendo hacia ryoma quien no se había percatado de eso hasta que eiji se le colgó de la espalda – o´chibi

-eh eiji quítate- le dijo casi perdiendo el equilibrio

-pero cuando volviste porque no nos avisaste que malo eres espera a que se lo diga a los demás –eiji lo jalo hacia las canchas todavía había algunos alumnos afuera llamo a momo para que venga a las canchas con los demás ya que si iba el a buscarlos talvez ryoma se iría de ahí cuando todos estuvieron reunidos su reacción había sido de una sorpresa muy grande pero todos estaban felices hasta kaoru aunque no lo demostrara mucho ninguno de ellos entro a sus clases se la pasaron hablando planearon que podían ir a algún lugar en la tarde todos estaban deacuerdo

-esperen podemos ir con saku-chan no?-pregunto eiji en forma de suplica

-"saku-chan"-pensó ryoma

-claro que si eiji y también podemos invitar a tomoka-chan a horio kachiro y katsuo –le dijo oishi

-entonces porque no vamos primero a comer algo-dijo momo sonriendo ya sabían porque

-algo como sushi no momoshiro-le dijo fuji

-jajaja si podemos no taka-san – dijo momo

-no hay problema solo habrá que esperar hasta que termine las clases porque si entramos ahora nos llevaremos un gran problema

Mientras tanto sakuno por más que intentaba no podía concentrarse en las clases su corazón le comenzó a latir muy rápido ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba escucho a unos compañeros seguir hablando de las fiestas navideñas "además ya se acerca navidad y tendré que viajar que caso tiene al final terminare estando sola con mi abuela la mayor parte del tiempo y en la cena me aburriré todos hablando solo del dinero de sus negocios" siguió pensando que no se dio cuenta cuando la maestra la estaba llamando

-ryuzaki- le pregunto un poco más cerca de ella –estas bien porque no me respondes

-que lo siento es que me duele un poco la cabeza perdón

-segura que – le toco la frente-tienes algo de fiebre talvez enfermes ve a la enfermería no falta mucho para la salida si quieres puedes quedarte allá

-si –recogió sus cosas y salio fuera del salón pero no tenia ganas de dirigirse hacia la enfermería salio al patio comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo a lo lejos vio a un grupo de jóvenes muy felices bajo un árbol como no reconocerlos eran los titulares pero que estaban haciendo ahí se pregunto así que se acerco a ellos hasta que distinguió – eh ry...ryoma-kun –dijo para si misma.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Cuándo?¿como? y ¿Por qué? Se quedo parada a unos metros de distancia de ellos no se podía mover simplemente sus piernas no respondían y lo peor era que estaban comenzando a temblar de seguro se caería pronto pero los titulares no se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba parada cerca de ellos estaban muy distraídos con ryoma aunque el había sentido una mirada que los había estado observando desde hace un rato decidió dirigir su mirada hacia ese punto.

-"o no porque esta mirando hacia aquí rayos no puedo moverme que hago"-pensaba fuji que hasta estos omentos le estaba dando la espalda a sakuno se giro siguiendo la miranda del príncipe

-OH miren quien esta por acá-le pregunto así llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros

-que –dijo eiji –SAKU-CHAN –fue a abrasarla ejm (asfixiarla)

-eei...jji me asfixias

-gomen-se disculpo fuji noto la mirada de ryoma de verdad no sabia quien era esa chica al parecer no ,fuji sonrió al ver que estaba confundido – saku-chan estas bien te veo algo pálida porque no estas en tus clases -volvió a hablar eiji

-bueno tenia que ir a la enfermería pero no es nada importante solo necesitaba algo de aire libre –intento decir con la mejor sonrisa para que eiji ni ninguno de los que estaban ahí se preocuparan pero eso no fue posible todos se le acercaron alejándose de ryoma

-segura –le dijo momo tocándole la frente-pero si estas ardiendo-dijo con asombro –o me equivoco-volvió a comentar mirando a oishi quien también se le acerco a tomar su temperatura

-no te equivocas momo –le dijo-ve ahora a la enfermería

-si –apoyo momo

-antes de que empeores-dijo kawamura

-shhhhh-bueno ya saben de donde vino eso

-si quieres puedo acompañarte-le dijo eiji

Un poco más alejados de ellos estaban fuji y ryoma mirando la escena estaban muy callados fuji decidió romper el silencio y probar algo

-mira que a cambiado mucho no ryoma-dijo fuji mirándolo ryoma volteo su rostro hacia el y le pregunto con la mirada "quien es"-ah lo sabia se llama sakuno ryuzaki es la nieta de la entrenadora sumiré -volvió a decir con algo de sarcasmo en su voz

-ya veo –le respondió

-"ahora si lo comprendo no es que te has olvidado de ella solo es que a cambiado mucho físicamente de seguro ahora debes intentar compararla con aquella chica con trenzas que conociste hace un tiempo"-pensó fuji-su aspecto cambio mucho pero por dentro sigue siendo la misma

-….

Volviendo con los chicos….

-casi lo olvidaba sakuno-chan adivina que trajo la marea-dijo momo sonriendo y guiñeando un ojo

-no es una adivinanza si ya se dio cuenta idiota shhhhh-le dijo kaoru

-ahhhhh porque lo tienes que arruinar todo mamushi

-que no me digas así

-te dijo como yo quiero

-shhhhh

-vuelve a hacer eso y…

-esto…-interrumpió sakuno

-bueno volviendo ya te diste cuenta sakuno ryoma volvió-le dijo oishi

-si...Si ya lo vi. – dijo sakuno por lo bajo dirigiendo su mirada a ryoma quien en ese momento también la miro sakuno se puso muy roja y bajo la mirada

-ves ryoma –dijo fuji aunque sabia que ryoma no entendía nada –ven vamos con ellos

-sakuno-san –dijo fuji

-fuji-kun –miro a su lado con dificultad – ry...Ryoma-kun –no pudo sostener la mirada y la bajo todos se dieron cuenta el ambiente se quedo en silencio sakuno se la estaba pasando mal no era que no le agradare que ryoma hubiese vuelto al contrario estaba muy contenta pero este no era el momento y todo sucedió muy rápido además le dolía mucho la cabeza en verdad se estaba enfermando pero no quería admitirlo no resistiría mucho tiempo gracias a dios eiji se dio cuenta y se puso delante de sakuno entre ella y ryoma

-o´chibi nos habíamos olvidado de ti jajaja lo siento chicos creo que iré por algo de agua para saku-chan –dijo y agarro de la muñeca a sakuno-ven con migo-y se fueron

-algo me dice que ay algo entre esos dos no crees mamushi-dijo momo

-shhhhh-fuji sonreía mirando al príncipe el podía notar un poco de molestia al escuchar esa frase pero fuji sabia que ryoma no entendía el porque de su molestia

Con sakuno y eiji… estaban sentados en una banca sakuno estaba con una botella de agua en sus manos mientras la giraba y no apartaba la vista de ahí por el nerviosismo eiji miraba el horizonte


	2. Chapter 2

-"hola"-contesto la muchacha

-hola –dijo sakuno sujetando el celular mientras se arreglaba en el espejo del baño

-"saku-chan como estas para que me llamas se supone que nos tendríamos que ver a las…. Espera un momento saku-chan perdón hoy no te podré ver ocurrió algo y no podré salir hoy te parece si nos vemos otro día"-le dijo

-ah si no hay problema justamente estaba llamándote para algo parecido

-"entonces nos vemos mmm te parece la próxima semana?"

-si esta bien adiós

-"adiós saku-chan y una cosa mas"

-eh

-"suerte"

-pero porque

-"por nada en especial chau" –colgó

Sakuno quedo un poco confundida que le habra querido decir con "suerte" pero no le duro mucho ya que tomoka entro al baño un tanto cansada

-ay sakuno no sabes los problemas que me tomo recoger las cosas de los chicos pero lo logre-dijo sonriendo-aunque horio esta castigado-su voz se entristeció-pero LO BUENO ES QUE EL PRINCIPE RYOMA VOLVIO-dijo con unas estrellitas en los ojos

-tomo-chan cuando te llame seguías en clases aun así lo gritaste –le dijo sonriendo

-es que es una buena noticia no pensé que lo volvería a ver soy tan feliz nada puede superar este momento….aunque por eso horio se molesto un poco con migo….aun asi nada opacara este momento-

Sakuno sonreía ante la ocurrencias de su amiga bueno ella la llamo para que de alguna forma sacara las mochilas de los titulares porque tenían planeado ir a pasear luego de las clases pero no se acordó de que si le decía a tomoka que ryoma había vuelto lo gritaría a toda la clase y también lo sentía por horio hay que ver que hicieron para sacar las cosas sin que nadie los pescara.

Después de eso las chicas se encontraron con los demás tomoka se abalanzo a ryoma, ryoma se molesto un poco como dijo antes tomoka nadie le opacaría la felicidad tampoco el mismo príncipe decidieron ir al restaurante de kawamura todos estaban realmente felices entre risas y discusiones sakuno se dedicaba a mirar a ryoma en que había cambiado aunque no sea mucho talvez creció un poco pero ella también su cara poco a poco alargándose mas mientras el príncipe al sentirse observado giraba la cabeza en busca de esa persona pero lo único que encontraba era un rápido movimiento de cabeza hacia abajo y un tono rojizo en su cara de parte de la chica que ahora "ya no tiene el pelo sujeto en dos trenzas"

Cuando comenzaba a atardecer decidieron que ya era hora de irse eiji se ofreció para llevar a sakuno a su casa pero fuji se adelanto diciéndole eiji no te acuerdas hoy tengo que ayudarte a ti y a momoshiro para su examen de mañana y recibiendo un frió si de eiji aunque tomoka dijo que tenia que ver que paso con horio kawamura tenia que ordenar el desastre kaoru se fue sigilosamente oishi acompañaría hasta cierto lugar a fuji momo y eiji así que la conclusión fue "ryoma acompaña a sakuno a su casa ya que queda de camino a la tuya"

El camino iba callado sakuno tenia toda la cara roja estaba muy nerviosa cuando por fin se animo para hablar ryoma dijo

-atobe

-¿atobe? –pregunto sakuno y miro a la dirección donde estaba mirando el príncipe en efecto era atobe quien se detuvo a unos metros de distancia de ryoma atobe esbozo una sonrisa engreída al igual que ryoma

-bien como es que llegue acá - pensó sakuno sentada en una banca frente a una cancha donde se encontraban jugando atobe y ryoma – mire por lo donde lo mire no lo se lo único que se es que me vi obligada a seguir a ryoma y esperarlo mientras termina su juego con atobe ay parece que va a llover el cielo se esta nublando me duele la cabeza pensé que se había pasado y me estoy mareando espero que acaben antes de que llueva

Pero eso no ocurrió comenzó a llover primero despacio con pocas gotas pero luego fue aumentando pero ryoma estaba tan concentrado en su partido que se olvido por completo de quien estaba con el que bien venir a Japón pasar un tiempo con sus amigos y luego un partido con atobe este era un buen día

Sakuno estaba empapada ahora si que se sentía realmente mal tal vez se desmayaría ahí mismo pero de seguro ryoma no se daría cuenta tenia que llamar su atención antes de que…

-ry-ry-ryoma-dijo mientras se levanta de la banca dando unos dos pasos pero no pudo y se desplomo en el suelo como pensó antes ryoma no se percato pero atobe si giro su cabeza para en ese instante ryoma aprovecho esa distracción para tener la oportunidad logro hacerle un punto a atobe pero atobe rápido soltó su raqueta y fue donde esa chica que estaba acompañando a ryoma, ryoma no lo entendió hasta que miro el lugar donde se dirigió atobe oh no

El también fue rápido donde sakuno atobe que ya había agarrado con sus brazos intento darle suaves palmadas en la mejilla a sakuno pero no reaccionaba miro la cara de ryoma que se mostraba un poco confundida y algo…preocupada

-ey hay un hospital a unas cuadra si la llevamos rápido no creo que pase nada

-hmp

Ryoma con la ayuda de atobe cargo a sakuno en su espalda y corrieron hacia el hospital cuando llegaron los atendió una enfermera ryoma se quedo parado apoyado contra la pared algo inquieto atobe lo miraba de una forma extraña ¿Qué le pasa? Pensó

-echizen –intento decir atobe pero al parecer ryoma no lo escucho- echizen te estoy hablando-le dijo levantando la voz

-si –le respondió ryoma

-no crees que deberías no se avisarle a alguien que ryuzaki esta en el hospital

-lo se –dijo ryoma sacando su celular

Pasaron unos minutos y sumiré entro corriendo miro a ryoma fue con el y le pidió una explicación una explicación que no le podía dar también le dijo que fuji estaba a punto de llegar ya que cuando estaba viniendo se lo encontró.

Atobe que dijo que ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí se fue pero antes le dijo a ryoma que se preocupara mas por las cosas que le son importantes para el paso otro momento y el doctor salio y le dijo a sumiré que sakuno no tenia nada malo solo le subió la fiebre mucho y se le bajo un poco la presión y que podía entrar a verla ella fue pero ryoma se quedo cuando sumiré fue ryoma se quedo mirando el techo

-así que sakuno-san no tiene nada no te preocupes ryoma-escucho la voz de fuji a su lado

-cuando llegaste-le pregunto

-cuando el doctor vino entiendo que ryuzaki-sensei no se diera cuenta ya que estaba preocupada pero tu ryoma

-solo no me di cuenta y ya

-no vas a ir a verla

-…no

-puedo preguntar la razon

-no hay razón

-haber talvez sea porque tu piensas que ella estará enojada por lo que ocurrió

-eso es ridículo

-tienes razón ella no se enojaría nunca con tigo.-fuji sonrió-bien iré a verla

-sakuno seguro que estas bien –le pregunto sumiré a su nieta

-si abuela no te preocupes

TOC TOC

-pase

-hola sakuno-san

-fuji-kun

-como te sientes

-bien no tienen de que preocuparse

-fuji déjame pedirte un favor deje unas cosas pendientes así que tengo que volver así que podrías ver que mi nieta llege bien a casa aunque me gustaría que se quede hasta mañana acá

-pero abuela ya me siento mejor quiero ir a casa además no esta bien que molestemos a

fuji-kun

-pero sakuno

-entrenadora le prometo que esta vez su nieta llegara a salvo a su casa

-siendo asi nos vemos cuidate sakuno hasta luego fuji

Y salio de la habitación camino hasta llegar hasta la sala de espera donde vio a ryoma muy distraido una enfermera la llamo y le pregunto si era familiar de sakuno ryuzaki ya que si no era mucha molestia podria llevar unas pastillas a ella sumire estaba apurada se acerco a ryoma dandole la pequeña bolsa y diciendole que se la lleve a su nieta ryoma no tuvo otra que aceptar

-en un momento me alisto fuji-kun – le dijo sakuno sentandose pero cuando intento levantarse le dolio un poco la cabeza asi que agarro de ella

-estas bien

-si solo que me levante bruscamente

-ten mas cuidado por favor

-si

Fuji abrio la puerta asomo la cabeza sonrio se dirigio a sakuno la puerta no estaba cerrada estaba un poco abierta pero sakuno no se habia dado cuenta

-veras yo no podre llevarte a tu casa sakuno-san

-…. No hay problema yo puedo ir

-le dire a ryoma que te acompañe

-oh no por favor no quiero que el me acompañe

-estas enojada con el

-no al contrario talvez el esta enojado con migo

-con tigo no veo porque

-por mi culpa interrumpí su partido

-y a ti te preocupa que el este enojado con tigo

-si

-veras creo que el piensa que tu estas enojado con el

-en serio te lo dijo

-no en palabras pero el es muy predecible

-yo nunca me enojaría con el

-si se lo dije y además es muy raro que te enojes con la persona que te gusta

-si…..ess-pee-ra como sabes eso –dijo sakuno muy roja

-no importa pero quiero saber algo

-que

-se lo dirás

-decírselo-sakuno sonrió tristemente- que quieres que le diga ryoma estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo – callo unos momentos-el me rechazaría es seguro pero aun así se lo diré durante todo este tiempo eh estado pensando y decidi que si tenia la oportunidad para hacerlo lo haria por eso espere todo este tiempo yo siempre esperare a que ryoma-kun vuelva

-sakuno-san

-aunque también pensé que si me rechazaría me sentiría muy mal pero aun así lo haré yo se lo prometí

-te refieres a esa amiga que conociste poco tiempo después de que ryoma se fuera no

-si ella le prometí que lo esperaría y cuando el viniese se lo diría

-buena suerte

-gracias

Luego fuji salio unos momentos para que sakuno se alistara fue a la sala de espera donde vio a ryoma sentado muy pensativo cuando llego al hospital también estaba así pero ahora….

-ryoma – le dijo fuji cuando estuvo cerca de el ryoma le extendió una pequeña bolsa a fuji-que es - le pregunto

-son unos medicamentos entrégaselos a ryuzaki una enfermera dijo eso

-y porque no se los diste tu

-no sabia donde era

-bueno ryoma esta vez hazlo bien

-que

-que lleves a sakuno-san a su casa

-porque tengo que hacerlo yo

-no te preocupes ella no esta enojada con tigo

-¿y?-le dijo levantando una ceja-espera un momento no se supone que debías estar con momo y eiji

-tienes razón nos vemos mañana

Ryoma fue a la habitación de sakuno TOC TOC

-adelante-se escucho decir ryoma entro pero no habia nadie ahí – fuji-kun en un momento salgo

Ryoma se sento en una silla que estaba ahí y espero a que sakuno saliera del baño cuando salio el estaba mirando el piso sakuno se sorprendio al verlo lo llamo el levanto la cabeza y la vio se habia sujetado el cabello en una cola alta

-vamonos-dijo parándose rápido y saliendo de la habitación

-uh sabia que iva estar enojado con migo


End file.
